


Chess Club

by JamieH161



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chess, Cute, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Multi, SBI fam bc yes, group of losers, shipping and platonic, they in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieH161/pseuds/JamieH161
Summary: The members of chess club are your typical social outcasts, but also friends. Read to find out what sort of adventures they get up to!
Kudos: 10





	Chess Club

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo dreamnoblade fo today, they're both 17 in this oneshot, if you're uncomfortable with this ship don't read! If this fic makes any cc uncomfortable I'll take it down :)

"C'mon dream, just pick truth or dare" Dream smiled at the whining voice of his best friend, Sapnap. "Ok sappy, I pick... dare." He said, giving in. Everyone in the room cheered, Wilbur with one arm around Niki, skeppy and bad, quackity and Karl, it wasn't often Dream picked dare. 

They were currently in wilburs basement, it was their groups hangout spot, and they had decorated it with fairy lights, pictures of each other and a huge flag with 3 stars on it. It was Dreams favourite place to be. 

The others suddenly huddled together whispering, dream just stretched out on the musty couch and yawned, "hurry up and pick a dare losers." They all turned, stupid grins all over their faces, "Dream," Sapnap practically sung in excitement, "You have to go to chess club," he paused for effect, "for a month!" The whole group dissolved into a laughing mess. 

The blonde just sat there in shock, chess club was for the school losers, it was well known that the group he was with right now were the most popular in their whole school. This was so embarrassing. "Guys please," he started, "hey that's quackitys line!" Karl spluttered, still laughing at dreams face. Karl promptly got punched in the arm. "Ow!"

"There's no getting out of this" they all chorused. Dream sighed, this was going to be a long month.

Dream pov

'ugh I hate Mondays' I thought as I slam my locker shut, not only do I have double English today but I officially start chess club too. I start to walk down the corridor towards the field, it's a shortcut to the chess room. I catch sight of Sapnap playing football, his white bandana almost coming undone in the wind. 'lucy bastard' I grumble. I slip through the door to the maths block, where chess is held and I quickly approach room 690, I pause just outside and take a deep breath, 'this is gonna be insufferable' I shake the thought away and swing open the door. 

I'm immediately hit with a strangly strong smell of pine, and I survey the room, a few computers line the back wall and pervious students work is hung upon the walls, there's a few desks in the room and there's a chess board and two chairs at each. 

5 students all whip around in their seats, and theirs eyes hang open at the sight of me. Suddenly I feel very self conscious, is my sandy blonde hair sticking up? Is my lime hoodie dirty? I divert my green eyes to the floor for a second before stammering, " um hi" when no one replies I try again, " um I'm here to join chess club?" Suddenly a boy with brunette hair and clout goggles jumps up and hurries over to me. " I'm George" he says nervously "I run this club, are you sure you want to join?" I smile, "yeah." 

10 minutes later I've been introduced to nearly everyone, when the short boy, George, realised I was serious he started leading me around the room to talk to everyone. First I met Sam, a very tall boy with green hair, he was playing a shorter boy in a supreme hoodie with an african accent who's name I discovered was Ponk. Then I met Fundy and ranboo who had apparently abandoned their game to avidly discuss coding, Fundy had ginger hair and deep brown eyes where as ranboo had split dyed black and white hair. 

Then I notice someone else in the room, "hey George," I whisper " who's that?"  
"Oh that's techno" he replies "he's the best chess player in this whole room."  
Techno huh, he hadn't even looked when I entered, his nose is currently buried in a book titled 'The Art of War'. 

"Hey techno!" George says loudly as he drags me over to him, " this is Dream." Techno has light pink hair tied in a long plait, half moon glasses and a brown hoodie engulfing him. He looks up and my world stops.

His eyes are a deep red, as they meet mine I gasp, he's beautiful. A stray hair falls across his face and his glasses slip down a tiny bit, I ache to push them back up but I'm too captivated to even say hello. I notice a scar running across his nose and another on his slightly revealed neck. 'wow' is all I can think before George inturupts. "Ok guys" he says turning to face everyone in the room "lunch's over see you tomorrow!" Slowly everyone files out of the room except me and the pinkette. "I-" I start before the other boy breaks our gaze and stands up quickly, "bye" he mumbles and he sweeps past me, the school bell ringing in my ears as I sit alone in the room.

Techno pov

"Hey techno!" I step into the chess room and nod hello back to George, I settle into a chair at the back and start playing against him. I barely have to think before I'm moving the pieces like I'm solving an intricate puzzle and eventually I win by capturing Georges king. I feel bad when i see his face fall from losing but it's quickly replaced with a look of awe and he starts gushing about how good of a game it was. I'm not really listening and I bring a book out of my satchel, toss my braid over my shoulder and start to read. 

I'm so engrossed in the book that I don't even notice when someone new enters the room, until they're right in front of me. "Hey techno!" I faintly hear George talking to me again, "this is dream." 

'huh, Dream?' I think then I look up and immediately can't look away. A tall boy is standing in front of me, our eyes meet and my mouth drops open. 

He's got stunningly bright green eyes and blonde hair, his hands are tucked into his hoodie pockets and he wears a lazy grin as he stares at me. Oh god. The boy, Dream, let's out a soft "wow" I don't think he even realizes he said that and I immediately go red, I break our eye contact and hurriedly stand. Some part of my brain screams for me to say something but all that comes out is "bye" and I flee the room. 

2 hours later im leaning against my locker getting ready to go home when I think about the boy from earlier, why was he so handsome and why did he turn the mighty techno into a mess? I shake my head and head out to the front of the school. I quickly spot Phil's car and run over to it, the passenger door gets thrown open and I jump in. "Hi mate" Phil says, "how was school?" Before I can answer Tommy starts yelling "oi big T! Convince Phil to let the other big T come over!" I roll my eyes and say hello to the other person in the car, my twin brother Wilbur. "Sup tech" he replies whilst staring at his phone, no doubt texting his girlfriend Niki. 15 minutes into the ride home (we had to take a detour to reluctantly pick up tubbo) will puts down his phone and a sly smile spreads over his features, "Say techno," he begins "how was chess club today?" I'm immediately suspicious, "uh fine" I reply. My twin looks disappointed at my answer, "is that it." He frowns. "You didn't meet anyone new or something?" He tries, I freeze my head flooding with the dreamy boy from earlier. "Oh. Maybe."  
"Yes!" Wilbur punches the air and everyone in the car looks at him, confused. "That's my friend dream," he explains "I think you guys would get along great!" He winks at me and my brain short circuits, 'what was that supposed to mean?' "Heads up hes coming round today like always."  
"Like always?" I question quickly.  
"Techno, he comes round every day, if you ever left your room you'd know that." 

What.

Timeskip 3 hours

A few hours later I'm lying on my bed absorbed back into 'The Art of War' not looking up I blindly reach for my glass of water, I put it to my lips only to find it's empty. Still not looking away from my book I head downstairs to refill it. I reach the kitchen and hear a distant voice, "-eah I'll be back in a minute guys." I choose to ignore it and fill up the cup at the sink, the book still capturing my attention. I turn around to head back upstairs and something catches my eye, standing two feet away from me is Dream. 

Oh.

I panic, I completely forgot he was supposed to be here, what do I do?? 

"Um hi" 

Crap he spoke to me, what do I do???

"Hey" I croak, cringing at my own voice.

"So you're wills twin, I wondered when I was gonna finally meet you." He suddenly grinned. 

I can feel my cheeks heat up, oh god. 

He leaned against the doorframe, still smiling like an idiot, "although," he says "I wasn't expecting wills twin to be so cute." 

Did I hear that right what the- 

"Hey, I'm not cute." 

I surprise myself by replying definingly. 

"Whatever pinky" he retorts.

My hand flies to my pink hair, who is this guy? 

"I'm not" I repeat "I'm tough" i stick my nose in the air.

My knees go weak when he laughs, since when was a tea kettle wheeze cute- 

"Sure, sure" the blonde chuckles. 

Just then willburs voice carries upstairs, "dreammmm, where are youuu?" 

"Guess I gotta go, bye techno"

Then he disappears downstairs in a whirl of green.

Heh?

Dream pov

I almost trip down the stairs to the basement, I can't believe I just flirted with techno. My burst of confidence is gone, replaced with nerves, what just happened? I sink onto the couch in a daze a smile appears as I think about techno blushing, it was all worth it just for that. My thoughts are interupted by the whole group staring at me, "what?" 

"Dream," wilbur started "who are you thinking about?" 

"Uh why?" 

"Because whoever it is you totally have a crush on them!" He finishes excitedly. 

The group immediately explodes into a flurry of questions, 

"Can I be the wingman?!"

"No Sapnap I am!" 

"I can't believe this!" 

"Is this real??"

My face starts burning, I can't tell them about techno! Wait what I don't like him...do I? No of course I don't I just met the guy. My head is spinning and I hold up my hand for silence in the dimly lit room. 

"Guys, I don't like anyone, wilbur just got the wrong idea!" I say quickly. 

Everyones face falling is enough to make me wheeze, and soon its contagious and we all start giggling, "I'm still the wingman though!" Sapnap says through his laughs and immediately starts an argument to be my non existent wingman.

I can't help but feel like it would be more fun if a certain pinkette was here too. 

Techno pov 

I sink into my usual seat at chess club, but my mind is far from playing the game, is dream going to turn up again today? Or was it a one time thing? Maybe I scared him away? Oh no I did didn't I? Before I can think about why I care so much, the seat opposite me groans under the weight of someone sitting down, and I look up. 

A wide grin and emerald green eyes greet me. 

A lime hoodie and sandy hair, he actually came. 

"Heyyy" he smiles his happiness shining through his words. 

"Uh hi dream." 

"So you do know my name I was wondering if I had to introduce myself again" he joked. 

"What are you doing" I say bluntly, why am I like this? 

"Well, I'm here to play chess against you... and win." He challenges. "That's not it though, the winner gets a secret prize."

I scoff, "what makes you think you could ever win against me, pretty boy?" 

God I missed my confidence glad I found it again, finally. 

He looks stunned for a second and I smirk, "what?" I tease. 

" Shut up pinky" he mumbles and it's my turn to have red cheeks, again. 

"Let's just play." 

Dream pov

As we start to move the pieces, my mind whirls, did he just call me pretty?? Omg omg omg om- 

"Your turn." 

Oh right chess. I almost forgot. 

I smile sheepishly and move my bishop, and then make the mistake of looking at my opponent. 

Techno has his back to the window, and the summer sunshine forms a halo around his pink hair that's loose and flowing over his shoulders, his glasses have slipped down again and his pink lips are parted as he concentrates on the board. He looks angelic and I stare like my life depends on burning his image into my brain. My mouth is open and a look of awe in my eyes as techno looks up. He raises an eyebrow at the look on my face and both our cheeks flush.

"Dream," he says quietly, "are you checking me out?" 

Oh no he knows what do I say what- 

"Um yes." 

Wtf why did I say that why am I like this.

He grins, "knew it" 

I wish the ground would just swallow me whole right now. 

"Let's just carry on with the game then dreamy" 

Did he just- 

"Oh and fyi, I win." 

I watch in shock as technos queen moves across the board and I lose. 

"Nooo!" I slump in my chair. 

"Soooo, what this oh so secret prize I win?" 

I quickly perk up, this was gonna be fun. 

"The winner" I grin, "gets to take the other person on a date." 

The shock on his face makes me deflate from wheezing, until I hear, 

"Be at mine at 4 on Sunday." 

The bell rings and the pinkette swiftly exits the room. 

Wtf. 

Techno pov

I'm sitting on my bed counting down the time to 4, and I'm practically shaking with nerves. I can't believe I'm taking dream on a date? What if he doesn't show up or hates it? It's ok techno I tell myself, it's ok. 

I'm wearing black jeans and a red shirt, a chain hangs from my waist and a few rings snug on my fingers. I hope it looks ok, I jump over to the mirror one last time and attemt to tie up my pink hair in a bun on top of my head. A few strands fall out at the front but I decide it looks better that way. I check my phone and see it's 4pm already. I take a deep breath and head downstairs. 

"Phil!" I call, "I'm going out." 

"Ok son!" He says back, "don't stay out long!"

I swipe a bag off the kitchen table and hear the doorbell ring, perfect timing. 

I grab the door handle and swing it open to reveal a nervous dream on the doorstep, he looks up and smirks, "someone cleans up nice." 

"Shut it dream." 

We both laugh, dream admittedly looks nice although his shoe choice is... interesting. 

"So pinky, where are you taking us on our first date?" 

"The park, I brought food." I nod my head towards the bag I brought, which I'm struggling to carry a bit.

"Here let me take it." He grabs it out of my hand and swings it over one shoulder. 

"Now you have a free hand..." He grabs my hand as we walk towards the park, our fingers slot together perfectly and my face heats up. I blame it on the sun. 

Dream pov 

Holding technos hand is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me and I feel like I'm on cloud 9 right now. I can't help looking at him as we walk and talk on our way to the park, he's rambling about history and his free hand moves animatedly as he talks, it's so beautiful. I realize I like him in this moment, the thought of not being with him hurts my heart and I smile at the realisation. I never knew how he was slightly shorter than me and how he wears rings, like how my fingernails aren't normally painted black but they are now. 

"Dream?" My thoughts are interupted by technos voice, "we're here" 

We settle down on a patch of grass and start to eat the food, talking the whole time about anything and everything. 

Techno pov 

I surprisingly had a lot of fun on the date, I muse, dream is good company. We stayed out longer than expected and it's dark outside now. We're approaching the door to my house now and we pause on the doorstep, the conversation dies out and I'm suddenly aware of how close he is, our eyes meet and I start to drown in the bright green hue, we subconsciously move closer and our breath starts mingling in the air. The light on the porch bathes us in yellow and I feel the ghost of hands on my waist. I nervously bring my arms up on either side of dreams neck and the hair on my body stands up at the look in the blondes eyes. "Dream.." I whisper, he smells like vanilla and sandalwood and i can hear his steady breathing in the silence. "Techno.." he whispers back sending a shiver down my spine, "can I kiss you?" My breath hitches and I nod. 

He surges forward and our lips connect, fireworks set off in my mind, dream tastes of fruit and chapstick and his lips are oh so soft. His hands tighten around my waist and my fingers curl up into his hair, it's so soft and fluffy I never want to let go. 

Suddenly he pushes my back against the door and I gasp into his mouth, he uses this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth for a hot minute. We pull away, panting, "wow" we say in unison and giggle. "Techno," dream says, leaning his forhead on mine, "you're so cute." He finishes and I turn into a blushing mess. "Shut up" and I pull him into another kiss, smiling so much my cheeks hurt.

Just then the door I'm pinned to swings open and I nearly fall, luckily dreams hands are still gripping my waist so I'm able to stay upright. However on the other side of the threshold stands wilbur, his confused expression comically merges into excitement and he takes in the scene in front of him, my hands in dreams hair, dreams hands around me, and our lips inches away. We spring apart but it's too late and we hear wilbur squeal, "omg! I knew you guys would get along but not this well!" Me and dream share a look and roll our eyes. Then dream puts his hand on the door handle and shuts it in willburs face, trapping him inside. I can't help but laugh and dream suddenly places his hands on my face, "where were we?" My hands mirror his and we pull each other into another kiss.


End file.
